


Nothing left, but what you've made

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, can be seen as platonic or not, in any case not an healthy dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: Shaw has patiently prepared Erik to be his heir. Today, he is ready, and Shaw has a gift for him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	Nothing left, but what you've made

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Anything to do with this pairing, AU preferred. I would especially love to see something involving first times (of any form) and the fucked up mentorship dynamic in between them. Some ideas include:  
> \- Shaw "helping" Erik unlock his powers  
> \- Erik is repulsed by Shaw but is indebted to him somehow. Despite challenging and fighting Shaw at every turn, Erik never goes through with leaving him.  
> \- Shaw slowly grooming Erik into being his heir  
> \- Greek-inspired AU revolving around the concept of pederasty
> 
> Not exactly what you asked, sorry, but I couldn't get this picture out of my mind after reading "Shaw grooming Erik into being hir heir".

[ ](https://ibb.co/ss96fKs)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mein Kleiner Erik (Nothing left, but what you've made Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232776) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec)




End file.
